Sacrifice
by Kimesan
Summary: Zachary stared over the once bustling Sacor city and looked at the besieging army.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- not mine blah blah blah etc... etc...etc...

P.s. I am still figuring out this site as it pertains to writing stories. Therefore, it will be interesting to c how long it takes me to get used to it (if u have any useful tips please share). This story was inspired by Disturbed new song Inside the Fire and again I am sure some of the names will be spelled wrong.

p,s.s I had this story spaced at 3 in word then it gets on here and looks cramped. I went through and played a bit as you can see it didnt do anything so if someone can tell me how to get it spaced on here everyone would be thankfull.

Sacrifice

_2 years after High kings Tomb_

Zachary stared over Sacor city it had once been a bustling city with people making a living and going through life with the hope that what they were doing would result in a better future for them and there kids. That was all changed though ever since Mornhaven the black had returned a year ago he had destroyed the Wall despite there best efforts and it turned out that he was not the only evil sleeping behind the wall for when he had a woken there had come others that had been imprisoned with him. When they had become aware that he had come back they had gathered an army from all across sacordia to fight him and the evil creatures of his forest and not to mention the second empire who was just as troublesome for they only revealed themselves when they were ordered to by Mornhaven. They had no idea who could be trusted and they had no idea how truly integrated the second empire was with the people of Sacordia for three of Zachary's Weapons had been second empire. A slight smile crossed his face as he remembered the surprise on there face's for when they had come to kill him he had been talking with Karigan and she, Fastion and Zachary had managed to hold them back but they had called for reinforcements from general castle staff. That was when it had happened fastion had been wounded and Zachary had been protecting him and trying to hold out against two of the weapons when they and there reinforcements had been frozen unable to move except there faces. Zachary had no idea what happened until he had looked over at Karigan her eyes were glowing and the blond strip of her hair looked as if it was on fire.

It had turned out that the Eletian Shadwell was right when the wall had come done magic had been restored to the world but not as he had thought. For only those who already had gifts before were affected which was fine for the Eletian's but for them it meant that the Green Riders were there best and only chance to hold back Mornhaven and the Riders had no idea how to use there new powers which were much stronger then before. They had sent to the Eletian's for help but they had refused saying they would not sacrifice themselves for humans a second time. Zachary's smile faded as he remembered what had occurred after that once Mornhaven realized that the only ones who could use magic were the Riders he had begun a deliberate campaign against them. Whenever he had captured a Rider, he had tortured them and then he had them carried crucified before his army kept alive with his black magic unable to die. The sight had effectively stopped any one from joining the Green Riders and soon they had been only a couple left this had led to a desperate attempt by Karigan to go back to the First Riders time (1) to try to learn how to use magic. She had succeeded, when she had come back she was able to control her magic and she had taught the other Riders how to as well. For a while it had looked as if they would be able to turn the war around and beat Mornhaven back for the Riders were rallying with Karigan at there head and there magic in there control. Mornhaven was furious and had come to Sacor city where she was at the time by himself. Zachary felt a tear roll down his cheek as he remembered Mornhaven had come and had stood floating above and outside the walls and using magic had challenged Karigan to a duel saying that if she did not he would raze the city and all the innocent people who had come there for protection. He had tried to stop Karigan but she had used her magic on him and had gone to face Mornhaven by herself. It had been no contest he had easily beaten her despite her best attempts, Mornhaven had to much power and much more experience then she had. Then he had tortured her in front of the whole city for days until she had begged for death. The other Riders had tried to rescue her but he had destroyed them with a wave of his hand and then instead of killing her he had enslaved her soul, which had been at the front of his army during the next and as it turned out last battle. Since then the remnants of the army had retreated to Sacor city, which was now besieged by Mornhaven's army, and trying desperately to hold the city.

_All right, I know there is nothing even vaguely relates to the song but I swear the next chapter will. Hmmph next chapter I meant this to be one shot, one chapter damn my muse. The _(1)_ indicates where I think there could be another story but I will not be writing it so if someone else wants to feel free._


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea what there idea of heaven is called so I am just calling it heaven

_-I have no idea what there idea of heaven is called so I am just calling it heaven and I am still waiting for someone to tell me how to get these spaced until then you can suffer :)._

_-please review I want to know I am not righting these for myself I can easily keep track of them in my head _

_Previously- Since then the remnants of the army had retreated to Sacor city, which was now besieged by Mornhaven's army, and trying desperately to hold the city._

Chapter 2

That lead Zachary to think of all the things that needed to be done as he turned to go he heard laughter on his right. When he looked, he saw a pale man with long dirty black hair framing his face. Zachary gasped as he spun to face him drawing his only weapon a dagger that was slightly longer then his hand. He stared at the man who was actually Mornhaven possessing the man's body. Mornhaven raised an eyebrow staring at the dagger Zachary grimaced realizing the unspoken amusement there was no way he could even scratch him with the weapon so he dropped it on the ground near his feet. Mornhaven smiled saying in an insidious voice "I have not come here to kill you good king". Zachary was not surprised he knew that Mornhaven could have easily destroyed all resistance to his entering the city but he hadn't, Zachary had figured that Mornhaven had just wanted to enjoy there suffering but he had also considered this possibility so "then what are you here for?" Zachary asked, "I have come to make a deal with you" Mornhaven responded. Zachary stilled his mind working furiously "what do we have that you could possibly want?" Zachary asked trying to but time, Mornhaven smiled and said, "I want your body good king", "what" Zachary asked shocked. "Your body is much more suitable to me then the one I current have," he said gesturing derisively at his body. Zachary was shocked he had not expected this but he quickly regained his composure saying, "Thanks but not thanks you can't be trusted and the only thing we want is your death". Mornhaven smiled and said, "I am not making this deal to your people just to you and I do have something I think you would want very much" with that, he waved his hand and karigan's spirit materialized at Mornhaven's side. Zachary paled he could still see the wounds on her body were Mornhaven had tortured her they were still bleeding she was stuck in eternal agony her wounds not healing while she was held captive by Mornhaven. Mornhaven laughed seeing his face and said in a voice dripping with malice "she wont go to heaven, she will be a soul under my control for all eternity feeling every would as if they had just been dealt" he said with an evil smile "unless that is I release her and allow her to leave. That is the deal I offer you good king release your soul and give your body to me then I will let you two leave, and you can begin another time with her in the after life. Zachary stared shocked beyond thought a moment passed and another then Zachary with a massive effort of will brought himself under control thinking desperately. Zachary stared at the man then suddenly said "no, your lying" Mornhaven smiled at him and slowly said "I swear on my magic and soul that if you give me your body I will allow you and Karigan to leave to the after life". Zachary gasped that was an oath that Karigan had discovered in the First Riders time that when spoken binded the speaker to do what he swore or have his own magic turn on him which to one of Mornhaven's power would prove deadly. Zachary couldn't believe it he thought desperately of the people and all the ones depending on him but it only took one look at Karigan's spirit floating there just staring at nothing in agony with her wounds still fresh and his concern for the people were pushed out of his mind. As he stared at the women, he loved suffering unspeakable agony he would do anything even if it meant damning his own people to hell. He was tired of fighting the fire that had driven him to fight had been doused once Karigan had been killed and all this lead him to slowly say in a dejected and defeated voice "very well, however I want you to release her first". Mornhaven smiled a smile filled with victory and malice "very well"


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the last chapter of this story, (I swear it!) anyway if you r even vaguely curious about y I have t updated it is b/c I had a hard time forcing myself to type it out I have all of my stories completed in many ways in my head and it is annoying to have to put it down._

Chapter 3

_Previously: He was tired of fighting. The fire that had driven him to fight  
had been doused once Karigan had been killed, and all this lead him to slowly  
say a dejected and defeated voice, "Very well, however, I want you to  
release her first". Mornhaven smiled a smile filled with victory and malice  
"very well" _

Zachary sighed and deliberately shut his mind from the guilt. He  
had fought against Mornhaven for years and, before that, had served the people of  
Sacoridia as their king, denying himself his own wants and desires. He had a right to be  
human didn't he?

The king was distracted from his thoughts as Mornhaven waved his hand. A  
brilliant glowing portal formed, swirling into existence. Zachary looked at  
him suspiciously.

"Oh, my dear king, I am hurt that you don't trust me, "Mornhaven said  
mockingly "I merely thought that you might like to witness her leaving,  
since you probably would not have trusted me otherwise."

Zachary stared at the portal. "What is it?" he asked, glancing at  
Mornhaven and then looking again at the portal.

"That is the portal to heaven."

Zachary glared at him and opened his mouth to (argue? Protest? Put a word  
here) but he was interrupted.

"Trust me, your majesty, heaven lies beyond this portal. Take the word of  
an immortal" Mornhaven said, smiling at Zachary's glare. "If you like, I  
could demonstrate by killing some of your people?" he said, gesturing at the  
city.

Zachary stiffened, "That will not by necessary," he said.

"Oh, well then, later perhaps," Mornhaven said. "Now, as per our  
deal," Mornhaven waved his hand again, this time Karigan's spirit, which  
had been floating beside him, seemed to shudder and collapsed. Zachary stared  
as Karigan's spirit slowly stood upright.

Karigan looked around. Confused, she glanced at Mornhaven, and then looked  
over at Zachary.

"Ah, confused, are you?" Mornhaven said, seeing the questioning look in  
her eyes. He grinned as Karigan's hand reflexively reached for a sword, but  
before she had completed the motion, she stopped, her face a grimace of pain.

"Yes, I wouldn't suggest any sudden movements," Mornhaven said silkily  
"As to the question that I am sure your little brain is asking, the king and  
I have made a deal for your freedom. I get his body in exchange." he said  
this, a malicious grin on his face, as he saw her shock. Her head whipped  
around to stare at Zachary.

Zachary stared into her eyes, "I am sorry but without you I have been so  
lost. I am tired of fighting and I don't want you to suffer anymore," he  
said. Slowly, he felt a tear slide down his cheek, as he admitted what he had  
kept locked inside for so long

"I love you Karigan."

He expected to see her condemn him, but he saw instead her face soften and  
her eyes stare at him in sorrow. She opened her mouth, but before she could  
say anything Mornhaven interrupted.

"I've enough of this sentimental crap" he stated. Looking at Karigan,  
he again waved his hand, and Karigan's spirit was flung back into the  
portal. Zachary turned, out raged, but before he could say anything, he saw a  
dark cloud flow out of the man's body, and rush into his own. Zachary  
screamed as he felt the dark spirit of Mornhaven flow into him. He felt all  
the dark deeds of Mornhaven and he heard Mornhaven's insidious voice in his  
head whispering, "This is my body. Now leave!"

Zachary did not resist as he felt Mornhaven's spirit start to push his out,  
but an instant before his spirit gave up complete control, he saw something  
with eyes that were only partially his. The portal had not dissipated when  
Karigan had gone through. Now it was glowing brighter and  
brighter, until slowly, materializing from the swirling portal came the shape  
of a person.

As the shape further materialized, he was shocked to see that it was Karigan.  
Karigan's wounds had been healed, and she was wearing dress, and, as he  
stared, Zachary realized that he could vaguely see through her, but before he  
realized what this meant, he felt a wave of rage roll through his body.

Zachary sensed, more then heard, Mornhaven's scream of rage. Zachary felt  
Mornhaven's spirit trying to force him out but he resisted, staring at  
Karigan. He tried to open his mouth, but his  
body was only partially his. Karigan just smiled and looked at him with her  
eyes, trying to convey a message to him that he couldn't understand.

Then the king realized that Karigan was not looking at him, but rather at  
something beneath him. He turned his head and stared. There on the ground sat  
the dagger that he had dropped earlier. Then he understood. Shocked, he looked  
at Karigan. She nodded her head.

Inside him, Zachary felt Mornhaven's spirit still and he heard  
Mornhaven's voice say, "It is too late for that, dear king. You will never  
be able to do it. I won't allow you, your body is mine!" Zachary distantly  
felt his body cramp as Mornhaven once again tried desperately to shove  
Zachary's  
spirit out.

Without thinking about it, Zachary used all his will and, in one smooth  
motion, bent down,  
picked up the dagger, bent his head back, and thrust the blade between the  
top of his throat and the back of his mouth, up into his brain. Zachary felt  
the sharp agony of the blade piercing his body right before everything went  
black.

Zachary moaned in agony as he felt the raw pulsating pain in his throat. He  
could not believe that he had failed. He was still alive which meant that  
Mornhaven was still alive. He waited, expecting  
to hear Mornhaven's voice whispering in his head. Instead, he felt someone  
tying something around his throat. Zachary opened his eyes, intending to stop  
the person who was trying to save him, but stopped as soon as he saw who it  
was. Crouched over him was Karigan.

She was staring at his throat and had not noticed that he had opened his  
eyes. It was only when he noticed that he could see the color of her hair,  
even that spot which had turned blond so  
long ago, that he gasped, or tried to. The only thing that came out was a  
fresh stab of agony.

Karigan looked at him and said soothingly, "Lie still, you must let me tie  
this on so that your head doesn't flop all over the place".

Zachary settled back, watching her work. He did not even try to stop his hand  
from brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. A grin  
formed on his face as he saw Karigan blush.

"There, that should hold it," she said, standing up and offering her hand  
to him. He took it and stood up. Once he was up, Zachary stared, shocked.  
Lying where he had been a moment ago was his body. He saw the blade stuck deep  
in his throat. Unconsciously his hand went to where Karigan had tied a piece  
of cloth around his neck. Before his hand could touch it though, Karigan took  
it. He looked at her.

"I just tied that, don't touch it." He smiled at her tone and opened  
is mouth in order to ask what had happened to Mornhaven, but he felt a stab of  
agony run through his body. Karigan's hand steadied him.

"Don't try to speak when you stabbed yourself. You destroyed your  
throat." After a moment, the pain had faded back to a dull roar. He looked  
at her again, this time questioningly. She gave him a smile as she looked at  
him.

"Yes, you killed him. The blow killed you instantly; he had no chance to  
escape." She watched him as he stared down at his body. He stood looking at  
what he had done. He felt a mix of emotions. Guilt was the most prominent. He  
met her eyes wishing that he could speak.

"There is no need to feel guilty, Zachary. If you had not agreed to the deal,  
he would still be alive  
and terrorizing the people of Sacoridia. And, I would still be a prisoner."  
He nodded his head as she said this but it still didn't erase his guilt.  
Karigan sighed and lead him towards the portal "I know you still feel guilty,  
but trust me when I say that this was meant to happen. You will see for  
yourself soon enough," she said, gesturing at the portal. He stared the  
portal, unsure. He felt Karigan's hand entwine into his.

Zachary looked at her; she looked back, her eyes showing the depth of emotion  
that she felt for him. Then she said, slowly and blushingly, "Zac… Zachary,  
I—… uh…" She paused, looked  
away, took a breath, and faced him again. "Zachary, I love you."

Zachary couldn't help the rush of emotion that lead him to bend his head to  
kiss her. Before he could, though, she pulled back, "But your head!" she said.  
Ignoring this, and using his other hand, he pulled her to him and kissed her.  
The softness of her lips and her body leaning against his  
erased all pain after a moment that lasted an eternity, but was over too soon  
for him. They broke apart. He stared into her eyes, enjoying the fierce blush  
that reddened her cheeks. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, then she pulled away from him and  
started walking into the portal, her hand still in his, slowly pulling him  
forward. Before he entered the portal he looked back at his body, wondering  
what had happened to Mornhaven.

"He is going to where he deserves to be," he heard her say. He turned and  
looked at her. He could barely see her outline against the brilliant white  
light from the portal. "Now, come on. We have an eternity to be together. So,  
you can finish what you just started, to begin with." Zachary heard the  
teasing tone in her voice.

He grinned as he stepped forward into the portal without a backwards glance,  
and started laughing as he heard her say, "Then we can see what other  
interesting things we can find to do".

_Well here is my first completed story. I think the beginning and middle are  
alright, but the ending is the best part I think. Also psychic-powers did beta work so it is that person you have to thank for the readability. _

The dress that I see Karigan wearing is at 2:35

on the first video on youtube when you put this in the search phrase

Nightwish- Creek Mary's Blood (live)


End file.
